The Modern-day Life of Tris Prior -INDEFINITELY ON HIATUS-
by Kimi-chan99
Summary: This is a no war, no death, mixed faction story. It's my first one, so please be nice!
1. The Meeting and The Fight

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so no hate please! Also, this is a "no war, no death" fanfic. It is completely opposite of how the books went, because I thought it was more of an original idea. Shoutout to one of my friends for their OC as Paige! Also, this is a "mixed faction" story. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read it!

Enjoy! -Kimi-chan99

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent but I wish I did!

Ch.1

The Meeting

I look around, trying to find my friends. Paige, Susan, and Christina were going to meet up with me so we could hang out. I hear someone say, "Hey Tris!" I turn around and see Tori and her brother, George. "Hi George. Hey Tori. What are you guys up to?" I ask.

"Tori and I are going to go have lunch with our parents. What about you?" George replies. "Paige, Susan, Christina, and I are going to hang out. We aren't sure what we should do, but we'll think of things as we go."

I see three people walking towards us. "Hey girls," I say, "Ready to have fun? Oops, I almost forgot. Paige, this is George, Tori's brother. George, this is my friend Paige." "Nice to meet you," George says, "I've heard about you from Tori." I look at Tori. "Guilty as charged." She says, and we all laugh. "It's good to meet you too, George. Let's go girls!" Paige says. "See you later!" Susan, Christina, and I say as we follow Paige.

The Fight

"He seems nice," Paige says, "Whoa, what's going on over there?" I look where she's pointing, and wish I hadn't. "Oh, Tobias," I say, running towards the crowd with the girls on my heels. Up close, I see Tobias fighting with… "Oh no," I moan, "Look who he is fighting."

The girls look, and they don't like what they see. "Is that…" Paige starts. "Eric?" I finish for her, "Yes it is." "Oh no, Paige says, backing away. We follow, but not soon after do I see Max & Peter.

"Susan, get Paige to my room. Christina, get Will, Uriah, and Zeke here-" but before I finish, a voice says, "We saw what happened. Uriah and Zeke are handling Tobias. You can handle them.

Will, Christina, and I have your back." The voice belongs to my brother, Caleb. "Thanks." I said. We then headed over to Peter and Max. "I told you both to back off and leave Tobias and I alone, and now this!" I scream.

"It's not our fault, Tris," says Peter, with a slight frown on his face, "It was Eric's idea. If you want to yell at someone, yell at-" "I don't care whose idea it was, Peter," I said, cutting him off, "as long as it never happens again. Deal?" "Deal." They said.

"Good," I replied, "Now we can talk about why you are making it hard for Paige to LIVE HER LIFE!" "I care about her. I think we both know why that is." Peter remarks. "Yeah, we do," I reply, "Now come with me. You are going to apologize to Paige and leave us alone so we can hang out and have fun. Ok?"

"Ok. See you later, Max." Peter says. Max nods and leaves to find Eric. Peter follows me, Caleb, Will, and Christina back to the apartment I share with Tobias.

A/N: Well my little warriors, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of my story. In actuality, this is chapters 1 and 2 of my story. I'm sorry if it's too short, but this is my first fanfic so please leave me a review. It really makes me smile when I get a review. Also, I might call you my little warriors from now on, how about that?

Review! -Kimi-chan99


	2. The Apology and The Games Begin

A/N: Hey my little warriors! Sorry for the long wait on a new chapter, I've been busy with school. Shoutout to one of my close friends as the following OCs:

Paige

Also, shoutout to another awesome friend and co-writer of mine (not on this story though). Their name is Tobee, and if you like the Naruto anime, please check out their stories!

As always, R and R!

-Kimi-chan99

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or its characters. The awesome Veronica Roth does. All I own is my OCs (Paige).

Ch.2

The Apology

When we get to the apartment, Susan and Paige are reading a book together. Susan sees me first and says, "Hey girl- Tris! Behind you! It's-." "I know, Susan. He's here to apologize." I say. "Who's here to apologize?" Paige says, looking up.

"Oh. It's you. Get out, Peter! I-" she says, but Peter cuts her off by saying, "I told Tris I would back off, Paige. I'm being over-protective of you, and I get that. I'm not doing it to be mean. I'm doing it because your my cousin."

Peter says. "You're her what!?" voices scream. I had almost forgotten that Caleb, Will, Christina, and Susan were in the room. "Tris, did you know about this!?" Christina asked. "Yes. I hid it as best I could, for Peter and Paige. I'm sorry." I said.

"It's okay. We aren't mad, are we?" Caleb said. "No we aren't!" the others replied. "Thanks guys." I replied. "I forgive you, Peter." Paige says. "Thanks. Now I've got to go. Emily is waiting for me at our place." Peter says as he walks out. Will and Caleb leave to go check on Tobias, leaving us girls alone.

The Games Begin

"Well, girls. What should we do first?" I asked. "How about a game of cards? We could play 'Go Fish'." said Paige. Christina and Susan agreed, and I found a pack of playing cards. "Paige goes first," I said, "Then Susan, Christina, and finally me." We played four rounds, each of us winning one round each. "Now what?" I asked. "How about we do a 'Spy Kids' movie marathon?" asked Christina.

"Ok. That sounds awesome!" I said. We turn on the TV and start watching the movies. We are near the end of "Spy Kids 4" when Christina gets a phone call. "Hey, Will. What's up?" she says, smiling. Then her smile disappears and a frown appears. "Oh god. Ok, hold on and I'll put Tris on." She says, handing me the phone. "Hi Will." I said.

"Tris, Tobias is in a somewhat conscious state. He wants to see you," Will said, "so can you get here quick?" "We will be right there." I replied. "Good. I'll be waiting outside the room for you." he said. "Ok. Thanks." I said, hanging up. I hand the phone back to Christina. "Thanks," I say, and she nods, "We have to go to the Dauntless infirmary. Now!" I add.

The girls shut off the TV, and follow me out of the apartment. Susan locks the door behind her, and we start running down the halls of the compound, racing towards the infirmary and Tobias.

A/N: Ok my little warriors, hope you enjoyed chapter 2! If you review on my story you may get a shoutout!

R and R!

-Kimi-chan99


	3. The Situation Darkens Part 1

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I have a lot of work on my plate right now with school and other activities. So this is gonna have to work for now. As always, R and R!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Divergent, but I am not Veronica Roth sadly enough.

Ch. 3

The Situation Darkens

"Tris! Over here!" It was Will. We walked over to him. "What's the current status? Of Tobias, I mean." I ask. "Come in and see for yourself." Will says, opening the door. I enter, the others follow behind me. "Tris?" a voice asks. It came from the bed.

I look over at the bed, and I see Tobias. "What happened? Are you ok?" I ask. "I'm fine. If you call a minor concussion, two bruised and two broken ribs, two broken ankles, and a broken arm okay" he says. "Youch. That stinks" I reply.

"Yeah, it does. But I'm just glad to be conscious so that I can see you. Now, what have you-" he starts, but is cut off by a shrill voice. "TOBIAS EATON! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER? ARE YOU INSANE!?"

A/N: So that is my first cliff-hanger. What do you think? Again, sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully I will be able to update in a couple of days (who knows?). For now, I wish all of my little warriors a good rest of your day and evening. R and R!

-Kimi-chan99


	4. The Situation Darkens Part 2

A/N: Hey my warriors. Sorry it took so long to update the story. I'm going to start doing shout outs to my reviewers each chapter, so look out for your name! Also, shoutout to that friend from chapter 1 for their OC as Paige. Also, I know that Eric doesn't really have sisters (not to my knowledge), but in this story he does. As always read and review. Enjoy!

-Kimi

Shout out to these people for their reviews:

 **Tobee** (thanks for the support)

 **ImagineFan**

 **Rebecca**

 **Also Please Check Out Tobee's stories if you are a fan of the Naruto Anime!**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Divergent but I do own Paige, Emma, and Ella!

Ch. 3

Recap….

"TOBIAS EATON! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER? ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Ch. 4

It was Emma, one of Eric's sisters. "Chill out, Em. Are you sure about this, Eric?" said a calm, sweet voice. It was Ella, Emma's twin and Eric's only other sibling.

"Of course I am, Ella. Hello, Tobias" a hoarse voice replied. I knew it was Eric, but I didn't know what had happened to him, or why his voice was hoarse.

"Eric. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Tobias says. Emma, would you and Miss Prior please come out here?" said a cold voice.

I look at Paige, who mouths "Do you want me to come?" silently to me. I nod in response, then I follow Emma into the hall, Paige at my heels.

I start to say, "What is going-" but am cut off by the cold voice saying, "Hello, Miss Prior. Ah, and Miss Michelson. What a pleasure to see you here."

The figure comes out of the shadows, and I am face-to-face with the blond-haired figure of Jeanine Matthews.

A/N: Ok my warriors, that is it for chapter 4. How did you like it? I may try a little trick here. Here is my trick: unless I get 10 reviews total, I am going to wait on posting my next chapter. How is that? You got to work for your chapters. Also I have up to about chapter 12 planned out. I am running low on ideas, and could use suggestions. Leave a review with any suggestions you have.

-Kimi


	5. AN

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. However, I am still waiting on four more reviews before I update with a new chapter, so please review!

If I get four more reviews over the next three days (or even four more just tonight), I may update as early as tonight (if I get those reviews tonight) or on Monday night (three days from now).

I am going to only be available Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday (12/21, 12/22, and 12/23). After 12/23, I will be busy for two days (Christmas Eve and Christmas Day), but starting a week from tomorrow I will be done with the holidays until 12/31 (New Years Eve) and 1/1 (New Years Day). So this means from 12/26 to 12/29 I will be available for updates.

Reminder: I will at rare times ask for a specific number of updates that have to be reached before the next update. It can show up at any time, so be prepared. Also, seeing as this is my first story, I want to say thank you to those who have given me nice reviews saying they loved the story, and I especially want to thank Tobee for their suggestions on how I can make this story better. If you like Naruto, then go check out Tobee's stories. They are amazing, and so is the author.

I'm off for now. Peace!

-Kimi-chan99


	6. Apology

A/N: Hi my little warriors! Unfortunately, that is the only happy part of this update (or is it?). I am sorry to say that I must close this story where it is, and it is not for the infamous excuse of writers block. It is because a few months back I lost my entire folder of un typed fanfiction. With the exception of my more recent stories (see below), I do not have anything left of this story except for what you have already read. On the bright side, I did start writing a Naruto fanfic...but I only had about a sentence or two, and lost my plot idea. My PJO fic, which is posted on here as well, has grown from being a one shot to a multi chapter story! Yay! So I will hopefully come up with more ideas for that story as I go. Now on to my final piece of news...I have another fanfic account!

You may have heard of a site called "Wattpad". I am happy to say I have a wattpad account that I am on almost every day (same name as this one). You can see my current stories, which are a bit different than the ones on here. I am participating in the "Wattys", which is like an oscars for books I guess. It is my first time, so please check out my story "My Life with Asperger's syndrome" and vote on it if you like it. This is the one that will be submitted for the awards. Check out my other stories as well.

For now, I say farewell my little warriors until we meet again! (Lol)

~Kimi-chan99


	7. PLEASE READ!

**HI EVERYONE! SO...I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS FOR ALL OF YOU.**

 **BAD NEWS: I AM ENDING MY STORIES WHERE THEY ARE!**

 **GOOD NEWS: I HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT! HOWEVER, IT IS** **NOT** **ANOTHER ACCOUNT ON HERE! I AM NOW POSTING MY NEWER STORIES ON A SITE CALLED WATTPAD! IT IS THE SAME NAME AS THIS ACCOUNT (kimi-chan99) SO PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT AND FOLLOW ME IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT!**

 **ON MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT, I MOSTLY WRITE STORIES FROM THE FOLLOWING ANIMES:**

 **Naruto**

 **Hellsing**

 **I EVENTUALLY WILL START STORIES FOR THESE ANIMES/SHOWS:**

 **SHOWS:**

 **Gilmore Girls**

 **ANIMES:**

 **Black Butler**

 **PLEASE CHECK OUT MY STORIES!**

 **~Kimi-chan99**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey Everyone! So...THIS STORY IS OVER 2 YEARS OLD! However, this story HAS ended! BUT! There is the possibility that I MAY re-write this story from the beginning. This will probably take a while, so, please bear with me while I do this.**

 **In the meantime, I have new stories on here as well as a Wattpad account (same username). If you LOVE my writing then PLEASE check out my Wattpad account! My new stories "My Crazy Akatsuki Family" and "Hellsing Chatroom" are on that account to the most updated chapter.**

 **Which reminds me...HELLSING CHATROOM WILL MOST LIKELY BE TAKEN DOWN OFF THIS SITE BY ME! I've been notified that this story breaks some of the guidelines for this site, and therefore I have decided to take down the story INSTEAD OF trying to edit it to fit the rules.**

 **PLEASE ENJOY MY OTHER STORIES ON EITHER ACCOUNT WHILE I TRY TO WORK ON RE-WRITING THIS STORY!**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **~KIMI**


End file.
